


Random Stories

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: A collection of drabbles and stories that need a home.  I will update tags and characters as I add them.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Dog Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> This first one was for International Dog Day. Unedited.

A streak of brown fur grazed your leg walking in the park. The weather had finally warmed up to the point where you could walk outside without a hat and gloves. The first nice day in London in weeks. And now a small ball of brown fur threatened to knock you flat on your ass.

“Who are you, little fella?” you questioned, crouching to inspect his collar for a tag. “Bobby.” You turned the tag over. Bobby jumped up to lick your face and barked before sitting, tail wagging in excitement. 

You noticed a brown leather leash trailing behind him. You chuckled.

“Did you escape your owner, dear Bobby?” You asked with a smile. 

“Indeed he did.” A rich baritone called out from behind you. “I should rename him the Great Escapo.”

You spun on your heels to find yourself face to face with black trainers and with them, slouchy black socks and a long pair of legs. Wiping off your knees you rose to find yourself face to face with a handsome man in a beard. 

“I take it you are Bobby’s owner?” You stepped in front of Bobby acting as some sort of shield, protectively of the little spaniel.

“I am. Tom.” He extended his hand with a smile. You shook it and noticed his handshake firm. You stared back. Bobby peeked from behind your legs at Tom, guilty. “He likes you.” 

“My friends call me the Dog Whisperer.”

“Perhaps I can hire you to train this one?” He gestured at Bobby with a smile. 

“I don’t know.” you smirked. “My prices are steep.” 

“Which are?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

You pursed your lips in mock contemplation. “A walk in the park and a cup of coffee.”

Tom hissed in air through his teeth. “You’re right. Those are steep prices. But you know, I am willing to pay it.”

Your eyes widened. “Um… sure… when would you like to…”

“How about right now? But I have to check with Bobby first." Tom kneeled down. “What do you say Bobby, can I tag along on your date with this lovely woman?”

Bobby barked and moved to Tom’s side. You chuckled.

“Well how can I say no to two such charming gentleman?” You grabbed Bobby’s leash and took off down the path next to Tom, whose face you couldn’t quite place.


	2. GIF Battle Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes home with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part of GIF battle on Tumblr.

You tossed your keys onto the table besides the door as you walked into your dark apartment. The events of the day had drained you of all energy, hell the week had. There was nothing like attempting to wrangle 15 preschoolers on a daily basis. Add in a field trip to the local museum and you were spent. 

The week was made only longer by the news that your boyfriend, Tom, was not going to make it back into town this weekend as planned. 

-

“It’s okay.” you said on the phone, failing to hide your disappointment.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted to hear, but these reshoots…” Tom’s voice trailed off.

You wiped the tears from your cheeks. This was the life of a girlfriend of a famous movie star.

“I understand. I just…” you sighed.”…I just miss you.” 

Your voice cracked at the end.

“I know. I will try and call. I love you.”

“Love you too, honey.”

You hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed, watching it bounce and hit the floor.

\- 

That was Tuesday and now it was Friday and all you wanted to do was soak in a hot bath and sleep for about 24 hours. A clatter in the dark startled you from your daydreams.

“Binx?” you yelled into the apartment at your cat. Binx rubbed against your leg. There was no way he made that noise. You grabbed the baseball bat you kept for emergency.

As you creeped into the living room, a shadowy figure appeared from the shadows.

“Tell me what you need.” a menacing voice echoed off the walls.

There stood Tom but in full Loki regalia. You dropped the bat and rushed to press your lips to his. He pushed you back and shoved you into the wall. 

“How dare you touch me without permission?” Loki growled as he leaned in close, his breath hot on your neck. 

You groaned as his voice, pure sex. You dropped your eyes. 

“Sorry.”

“Sorry what?”

“Sorry my king.” His lips curled in delight. “That is more like it, pet.”

Tom grabbed you by the waist and carried you to the bedroom. He tossed you onto the bed like a rag doll. You let loose a small whimper as you bounced off the mattress.

“That is just the beginning of the noises you will let loose by the time I am done with you.”

Your eyes widened in lust as he crawled on top of you. He nipped at the crook of your neck, you moaned as he hit that spot which makes you gush every time. He knew every inch of your body. He knew exactly what to do to make you scream in ecstasy or whimper in frustration.

You bucked your hips up, desperate for friction. Tom pushed you back into mattress.

“Ahh, ahh, you are so needy. In due time.” 

You whimpered in frustration as Tom pulled your shirt off over your head. He kneaded your breasts through your bra. He pinched your nipples and they hardened to pebbles. You unclasped your bra and let it fall the wayside. 

“Look at how you respond to my touch. You are desperate for your king.”

“Please.” you begged, running your fingers through his raven locks. 

“I love when you beg.”

Tom ran his fingers at the waist of your trousers before pulling them off in one motion. He smiled for a moment and he looked at you, laid bare for him. He could see your glistening sex.

“Always ready for me, aren’t you?” He purred as he ran his fingers up and down your slit.

In a flash, he undid his pants and took his cock. He pumped it a few times before lining up with your entrance. He thrusted into you and you gasped. No one filled you as perfectly as Tom.

“Oh God!”

“That’s right, darling. Call out my name.” 

Tom snapped his hips with each thrust, his pelvic bone grazing your clit. You felt your release edging closer and closer. You gripped Tom’s ass, pulling him deeper into you.

“Gods, you feel like heaven. The way you grip my cock. Your pussy so needy, so desperate for my seed.”

All you could respond with an animalistic groan.

“That is what you want, pet? To be filled to the brim with my seed? To become full with my child? I can arrange that.”

His thrusts faltered as he felt own release coming. His fingers snaked between your bodies and he stroked your clit, sending your over the edge.

“OH GOD! FUCK LOKI!” you screamed as you orgasmed and clenched your Tom’s cock.

“Fuck!” 

He grunted into your neck and he orgasmed himself, spilling himself into you. Tom stilled himself but did not pull out, he wanted every drop to remain inside you. You fell asleep snuggled against Tom’s leather bound chest, in the crook of his arm.

-

The next morning, you turned to look at Tom, expecting to still see him in his Loki costume. You were surprised to see Tom gazing at you with his familiar blonde locks.

He ran his fingers through your hair and caressed your cheek before placing a soft kiss on your lips.

“Morning, darling, sleep well?” 

“Yes. Like a rock.” you mumbled not wanting to full wake. “Where’s the getup?”

“Too hot to sleep in. I hope that doesn’t disappoint you.”

“Not at all. It is nice to have you back.”

“Was it a good surprise?”

You nodded your head. “The best.”

Tom pulled you into an embrace and pressed his lips against yours in a needy kiss.

“That is just the start of surprises.” he whispered in your ear as he slipped a ring onto your finger.


	3. Tom and the Red Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom keeps spying on you on the red carpet

Tonight was your big night and Tom was just along for the ride. Your latest role gain quite a bit of buzz and now here the two of you are on the Oscar red carpet. With already a SAG and a Golden Globe under your belt, the Oscar was within your grasp. 

Not that any of that matter to Tom, he loved you no matter what. But right he was distracted by your dress. The tight dress hugged all your curves in just the right places and it was doing things to Tom. Things that shouldn’t happen on the red carpet. Tom licked his lips.

Once you finished up with the interviews, Tom slid in beside you and whispers into your ear.

“I can’t wait to tear this dress off of you and ravish your body.”

You felt a shiver go up your spine. You gulped and then leaned into his ear.

“For your information, I’m not wearing any underwear.” you retorted as you walked away and into the auditorium. Tom stood for a moment speechless before tugging on his collar. Why is it so hot?

The evening dragged on and Tom grew more and more anxious. You didn’t help matters by rubbing his leg on and off throughout the night. Tom squirmed in his seat. Some of the people around you asked if he was okay. You smiled.

“He’s fine, just anxious for me.”

Tom gave back a pained smile. As expected, you won. Crying you went up on stage to accept your award. You take the award into your shaking hands.

“I would like first thank the love of my life, my partner in crime, Tom Hiddleston…” you gestured into the crowd. “I couldn’t have done this without you, darling.”

Tom teared up as he beamed up at you. He didn’t even hear the rest of the speech. All he saw was you. After what seemed like an eternity, the show was done and the two of you safely ensconced in the car. Tom stared across at you.

“Darling…” he said as he moved to sit next to you. He ran his hand up your bare arm and you shivered. 

“Yes?”

“We are going to need to take a detour.” And he smiled, much like Loki.

You smiled back.


	4. Uncle Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reveal a big surprise to Tom over at his sister's house playing with her kids.

“Uncle Tom!” 

Tom’s nephew took a flying leap into his arms. Tom stumbled as he caught the boy. 

“Woah! You got to warn your uncle next time.” Tom scolded with a smile as he pulled the boy onto his shoulders.

You smiled as you looked on at Tom with the young boy. Tom flashed one of his killer smiles. God that man was handsome, you thought to yourself.

Tom walked into the house and set the boy down, who ran off to the kitchen.

“Mum, Uncle Tom and Aunt Y/N are here! Can we eat cake now?”

You giggled at the boy’s excitement. Today was his birthday which meant a visit from his favorite uncle. Tom’s work kept the two of you away from family more than you both liked. Now that you thought about it, the last time you saw Emma and the kids was at the wedding. 

“It is about time the two of you got here. James has been bothering me to cut the cake. I insisted we wait for the two of you.”

You went in for a hug after Emma kissed Tom’s cheek.

“I’m so Ems. It’s my fault. I could not make it out the door in time.”

Emma threw you a look. Tom missed the exchange as he ducked into the dining area. Where there were sweets, Tom Hiddleston was sure to follow. After a quick rendition of “Happy Birthday”, Emma cut up the cake and passed out slices. Tom tucked right in.

“Delicious as always, Em.” Tom finished off the slice in no time. 

You picked at the cake, your stomach upset. Once everyone finished eating, it was time for presents. Tom went all out, purchasing a full set of Avengers action figures. James’s face lit up as he ripped the paper away.

“Thanks Uncle Tom!” James exclaimed as he ran off to play with his sister and friends. 

Tom smiled as he saw the kids playing.

“What do you think, darling,” Tom turned to you and gave your hand a bit of a squeeze. “Ready to have one of your own?”

You smiled back at Tom.

“Yeah, how about in nine months?” your eyes shone with tears as you returned the squeeze to your husband’s hand. 

He pulled his glasses off and stared at you in disbelief. Tears threatened to spill from his own eyes.

“Are you serious? This better not be a joke.”

The tears of joys prick at the corners of your eyes.

“No joke…” you whispered, overwhelmed by emotion. “…Daddy.”

Tom smiled as he pulled you into an embrace and kissed you softly.


End file.
